The SecretInside of me
by LadyDarkness22
Summary: Justo cuando todo parecía acabar, nuevos problemas llegan. El hanyou se entera del Secreto de su familia y pone en peligro a sus amigos... ¿Kagome guarda otro secreto?¿Qué pasará cuando se enteren?¿Por fin InuYasha podrá vivir en paz con la mujer que ama?
1. Chapter 1

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

No quisiera recordar lo que pasó. Hace ya mucho tiempo que tuvo lugar y aún esta en mi mente, carcomiéndome lentamente. Es un dolor que se clava muy profundo en mi pecho y no me deja respirar, es agudo y doloroso... El aire comienza a estar pesado, mi mente se nubla, pero aún así esta allí, en los rincones de mi cerebro, guardado bajo cerrojo que no puedo cerrar porque **él** tiene la llave...

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? No me lo pregunten, aunque cuento los días, las horas, los minutos y los segundos no soy capaz de escribirlo. La sensación de tristeza que me invade es muy grande y a veces quisiera borrarlo de mi memoria, tirarlo lejos y jamás volver a recordar...

¿Qué fue lo que paso? Es largo para contarlo, pero lo haré. Si solo así mi alma encuentra la paz que requiere, lo haré, contando cada detalle que recuerdo y sacando este veneno que me hace tanto mal en el corazón y en mi alma...

_Kagome Higurashi_

Cada noche es más difícil que la anterior. Me duele no poder respirar su aroma, no poder ver sus ojos, no poder sentir sus manos, no poder saborear sus labios, no escucharla reír... ¿Por qué es tan difícil saber que **ella** no esta? Y no solo eso, también se llevó mi corazón. Ahora siento un vacío en el pecho, un vacío que no puede llenarse con nada, salvo con verla suspirar una vez más, entre mis brazos…

Cada noche recuerdo su rostro, el sonido de su voz, sabiendo de antemano que me daña por dentro y la única manera de seguir adelante es decirme que la veré el próximo amanecer, con su cálida sonrisa que me detiene el corazón, con sus labios rozando los míos…

¡Basta! Olvídala ya, sácala de tu mente de una vez, ¿qué no entiendes que jamás volverá?

Pero a la vez no quiero olvidarla, aunque sé que si lo hago será lo mejor, para ambos y que si algún día la volveré a ver será… en la otra vida.

_InuYasha_

**Capítulo. 1**

¡¡BUM!!

Una nube de humo se levantó cuando un grupo de árboles estalló en llamas negras y el fuego rodeó a una chica de cabellos negros, que no dejaba a un lado su arco y sus flechas.

El estallido la tomó por sorpresa, mientras trataba de alejar al ejército de demonios que se abalanzaban sobre ella, con ayuda de su única arma. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando las llamas la rodearon sorpresivamente, por alguna razón sentía un miedo inimaginable. Sus ojos cafés revisaron el perímetro en llamas entorno a ella, buscando quizás una salida de entre aquel infierno negro.

A pesar de poseer una visión privilegiada, sus agudos ojos no encontraron una salida. Cada rincón estaba lleno de llamas que comían todo lo que tocaban. Maldijo por lo bajo mientras aferraba su arco con su mano derecha y entonces una idea surgió en su mente; tenía que ser ahora o nunca.

Tomó una de sus flechas con la mano izquierda y la colocó en el arco, tensó la cuerda y apunto con cuidado un punto donde le pareció que las llamas no eran muy altas. Escuchó la cuerda destensarse y vio la trayectoria que su flecha siguió. Adquirió una velocidad tremenda mientras dejaba un haz de luz que rasuraba el aire. Con una diana exacta, dio de lleno en el centro de las llamas y estas se dispersaron, dejándole un espacio para que pudiera pasar sin problemas.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, bajó el arco y camino hacia su "salida", pero no había dado dos pasos cuando las llamas volvieron a cerrarse impidiendo que avanzara más.

Maldijo de nuevo y apretó el puño donde sostenía el arco. Ahora si que estaba enojada, con la impotencia reflejada en sus ojos.

Tomo de nuevo una de sus flechas, tensó la cuerda, preparada para disparar cuando vio algo que le estrujó dolorosamente el corazón: miles de demonios hechos de llamas la veían desde el círculo de fuego con diversión en sus horribles caras y le apuntaban con flechas negras como la brea. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron desmesurados por el terror y como reflejo, bajó el arco. Inmediatamente los demonios hicieron lo mismo. Confundida, destensó la cuerda y los demonios la imitaron.

_-Los están controlando - _se dijo a sí misma.

_-Acertaste niña_ - dijo una voz tras de sí.

La chica se quedó helada en su sitio. Conocía a la perfección esa voz y también conocía sus intenciones.

_-Esta vez no tendrás tanta suerte, tu amado no vendrá_ –

_-No es él quien me preocupa_ – respondió la chica a su vez, con un dejo de impaciencia y furia en su voz, tomando de nuevo su arco.

Instintivamente volteó su cabeza un poco para ver donde estaba su enemigo, pero no lo distinguió.

_-Te recomiendo que no lo hagas, si no quieres terminas con miles de lesiones incurables…_

_-Ya lo sé_ – espetó la joven, cada vez más enojada – _el Fuego Negro del Dragón, aquel fuego legendario que da increíbles beneficios a quien lo domina. Extremadamente difícil de conseguir, pues se necesitan mil y un sacrificios humanos, hechos a sangre fría y de diferentes maneras. Capaz de destruir grandes porciones de tierra en pocos segundos y cuando toca la piel humana, deja una herida en carne viva que ninguna medicina puede curar y que como última opción te queda la muerte…_ - sonrió de forma arrogante – _claro que lo conozco y a la perfección demonio. Ahora… ¡SAL DE AHÍ DE UNA BUENA VEZ!_ – gritó, mientras tensaba la cuerda de su arco y apuntaba al punto del principio. Nuevamente los miles de demonios hechos de fuego le apuntaron, tensando la cuerda al igual que ella. Pero la chica sabía de antemano que no las soltarían si ella no lo hacía.

_-No podrás niña insolente_ – dijo de nuevo la voz con impaciencia – _en el momento que sueltes esa flecha, será tu fin. _

Apretó el arco mientras los demonios hacían lo mismo. Una gota de sudor frío le recorrió de la frente a sien derecha. Estaba en medio de un gran problema y lo sabía. Tenía que pensar en algo.

En su mente se dibujó la silueta de un chico de largo cabello plateado. Los ojos ámbar del chico la miraron de forma que le dio valor.

_-Jamás me vencerás, Naraku_ – dijo la chica.

Luego, soltó la flecha.

Pudo escuchar la cuerda soltarse con violencia y el haz de luz que dejaba en el aire, con una poderosa energía.

En el momento en que iba llegando a las llamas, una lluvia de saetas del Fuego Negro iba directo hacía ella, pero la chica no se movió de su sitio. Cerró los ojos a manera de concentración, sosteniendo su arco frente a sí misma. En apenas un parpadeo, una luz comenzó a salir de ella e inmediatamente se tragó todo a su paso.

El demonio cerró los ojos para protegerlos de aquella luz cegadora. Luego…

Silencio.

La luz se fue desvaneciendo, hasta que la silueta del bosque se hizo visible de nuevo.

Y la silueta de una chica que sostenía un arco, también.

El demonio abrió los ojos y la vio ahí, en medio del claro, envuelta en una luz y sin el Fuego Negro del Dragón a su alrededor.

_-Curioso, ¿no crees? El Fuego Negro del Dragón se crea a partir de mil y un sacrificios humanos, pero tienen que ser humanos puros de corazón y para destruirlo, solo necesitas a un humano de corazón puro_ – dijo la chica con sorna - _¿Qué te parece?_

Naraku la vio con desprecio. Todos aquellos sacrificios… Le tomó bastante tiempo hacerlos y todavía más para dominarlo una vez que lo consiguió.

_-¡Insolente! – _bramó el demonio_ – ¡Lo pagarás caro!_

Soltó un ejército de demonios hacia la chica. Ella estaba lista, tomando su arco y flecha, se preparó para disparar, pero un dolor agudo en su costado derecho le quemó piel. Se tensó al sentirlo y aflojó el agarre con el arco.

_-¡Estas cansada niña, aún teniendo poderes de sacerdotisa, tu cuerpo no esta acostumbrado a soltar tanto poder y ahora MUERE! _

Sus rodillas impactaron con el suelo húmedo. El arco y la flecha cayeron cerca de ella, pero no podía alcanzarlos. Estaban a poca distancia de ella, podía escuchar los gritos de la muerte emanando de las bocas de los demonios, sentir los afilados colmillos impregnados de veneno rompiéndole la piel…

La silueta de aquel chico se volvió a formar en su mente.

Sabía que nunca lo volvería a ver.

_-¡VIENTO CORTANTE! _

En un instante, los demonios se redujeron a nada en medio de rayos que cortaban el viento, mientras un muchacho usando una gran espada caía suavemente delante de la chica.

Sus ojos ámbar reflejaban furia, una furia contenida desde hacía mucho tiempo.

La chica sonrió, aún encima del dolor que padecía. Ese chico era su salvación.

_-InuYasha_ – susurró

El chico se volvió. La chica vio la furia reflejada en aquellos ojos ambarinos. El hanyou encajó la espada en la tierra y se arrodilló

_-Kagome_ – susurró él, verla así, tan vulnerable le provocaba un nudo en la garganta - _¿Estas bien? No te hizo nada, ¿verdad?_ – preguntó mientras tomaba suavemente sus manos y la examinaba cuidadosamente con sus agudos ojos, buscando quizá heridas internas.

_-Descuida, estoy bien, sólo algo cansada_ – respondió al tiempo que fruncía el ceño por el dolor en su costado – _muy cansada_

_-Destruiste el Fuego Negro del Dragón_ – susurró el chico – _eres increíble, Kagome_. –

_-InuYasha n.n_

La chica sonrió, pero en sus ojos cafés se reflejaba el cansancio.

_-Descansa _– dijo únicamente él – _ahora me toca a mí darle una paliza a este idiota_ –

Sacó la espada de la tierra y se colocó en posición de combate, con la espada delante de él. Un aura de enorme poder lo rodeó enseguida, sintiéndose más fuerte.

_-Vaya, ¿quien diría que nos acompañarías InuYasha?_ – dijo Naraku, como dándose valor el mismo. Era obvio que no pensaba que llegaría.

_-¡Keh!_ – protestó el hanyou – _no me iba a perder de la diversión Naraku, además tu plan no salió como esperabas, ¿no es así?_ – se burló.

_-¡¡SILENCIO __Insolente híbrido__!!_ – bramó el demonio, lo habían descubierto.

_-Tal parece que esa trampa no estaba tan bien hecha después de todo, ¿eh Naraku?_ – dijo InuYasha con sorna. Estaba provocándolo.

Naraku estaba furioso. Pero una idea le vino a la mente.

_-Pues ella estaba muy convencida de hacerlo, InuYasha, de hecho fue ella quien me lo pidió_ – dijo el demonio sin pensar.

Lo había hecho.

InuYasha palideció un instante. En su mente se dibujó un rostro familiar, el que le había hecho mucho daño en el pasado.

_-¿Kikyou?_ – susurró.

Pero Kagome, quien estaba escuchando cada palabra, le gritó:

_-¡InuYasha, es una trampa, Naraku miente!_ – sabía que eso no era verdad, pues la misma Kikyou se lo dijo…

FB

InuYasha estaba en el suelo, inconsciente con una flecha incrustada en su hombro. Kagome a su lado, sosteniéndolo, tratando que recuperara el conocimiento. Con los ojos llorosos, trató de acercar una mano a la flecha pero a cambió recibió una descarga. No podría sacar la flecha. Maldijo su impotencia.

A unos pasos de ellos, Kikyou les apuntaba con el arco.

Habían tenido una batalla con Naraku, pero el cobarde huyó de nuevo cuando la situación comenzó a salirse de su control. Kikyou apareció un momento antes de que se fuera, mientras InuYasha lo atacaba con todas sus fuerzas. La sacerdotisa tensó su arco y disparó una sola flecha hacía el hanyou. Había tomado una gran velocidad e iba directo a su corazón.

Luego una segunda flecha la desvió, pero no evitó que le diera en el hombro. InuYasha cayó como fulminado por un rayo, mientras Naraku huía.

Kagome corrió hacia él, con el arco en la mano, gritando su nombre. Una vez que llegó, se arrodilló y trató de reanimarlo.

La sacerdotisa se acercó hasta estar a pocos metros de ellos. Con la mirada fría, los observó.

Kagome tenía lágrimas en los ojos y sollozaba. Escuchó un arco tensarse por encima de su llanto y levantó la vista.

Kikyou les apuntaba a ambos.

_-¿Por qué?_ – susurró Kagome, con el corazón en un puño debido al miedo de perder a InuYasha

_-¿"Por qué"? – se burló - Yo te diré por qué_, _niña_ – respondió fríamente la chica – _porque tú lo amas, ¿no es así?_

-… - Kagome enmudeció ante esto.

_-No me equivoque. Pero ahora no es el momento para matarlos. Los dejaré con vida un poco más. Pero antes_ – miró a los ojos a la chica que estaba en el suelo, junto con el chico – _dile que ya no me interesa. El amor que una vez sentí, murió cuando mi alma se fue de este mundo. Aún siendo de barro y huesos, aún volviendo a la vida, mi único objetivo es Naraku, no importa lo que el haga o lo que diga él_ – señaló al hanyou con la mirada – _no me va a hacer cambiar de opinión. Pero aún así, deseo llevármelo al infierno. Díselo._ –

Y sin más, dio media vuelta y desapareció en el oscuro bosque.

Sin embargo, la chica no vio que en los ojos de la sacerdotisa había lágrimas y un sentimiento profundo que le quemaba el alma.

Kagome sentía mucha impotencia. No podía hacer nada y eso la hacía sentir muy vulnerable.

-_¡Kagome-chan!_

-_¡Kagome-sama!_

Escuchar su propio nombre le hizo sentir un nudo en la garganta. Las voces de sus compañeros llegaban desde muy lejos y se sentía cansada, sin posibilidad de hacer algo para ayudar a InuYasha…

FFB

_-Jaja _– se burló Naraku – ¿_crees que con eso lo convencerás? No seas tan ingenua, Kagome. Ambos sabemos que InuYasha dejaría todo por su amada Kikyou y que le diga eso le rompe el corazón, ¿no es así InuYasha? – _preguntó, dirigiéndose al hanyou_._

Kagome veía a InuYasha intensamente, pero él estaba de espaldas a ella. Comenzó a bajar su espada lentamente hasta que la hoja tocó el suelo. Ocultando su vista con el flequillo de su pelo, bajó un poco la cabeza.

La chica miró horrorizada la escena; Naraku había logrado lo que buscaba y eso era confundir los sentimientos en InuYasha.

Desesperada, Kagome intentó gritarle, pero el hanyou se le adelantó:

_-No intentes engañarme Naraku. Sé que fue idea de Kikyou porque ella se lo dijo a Kagome, así que creo que tu plan esta arruinado, idiota. _

Ambos, demonio y sacerdotisa se quedaron mudos. Kagome no podía creerlo y Naraku simplemente no lo entendía.

_-Y ahora ¡PREPARATE IMBÉCIL POR QUÉ ESTA SERÁ LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE RESPIRES! ¡¡VIENTO CORTANTE!!_

Se elevó en el aire, emanando el grito de guerra de su garganta y atacó a Naraku con todas sus fuerzas.

Una luz cegadora salió del ataque de InuYasha; una luz de esperanza para el grupo, una luz de muerte para Naraku.

El ataque le dio de lleno, pero no a Naraku.

InuYasha pudo ver como se rompía justo por la mitad un arco y como caía en cuerpo de una mujer.

Una mujer de largos cabellos negros.

Continuara…

* * *

**Hola! Este es mi fic, realmente espero que les haya gustado leerlo jeje y también espero sus comentarios ) después publicaré el próximo capítulo... esta es una historia alternativa como se podrán dar cuenta jiji además de me encanta la historia del hanyou n.n ... en fin, los dejo y espero sus comentarios para ver si le sigo o no jeje aunk de todos modos seguiré publicando :P pero las críticas a veces son buenas ..**

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takashi, por lo tanto no me pertenecen. Este fic NO esta hecho con fines lucrativos, es simplemente que me gusta la historia y ya, además de que la inspiración a veces llega... uds saben como es eso. n.n**

**LadyDarkness22**


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

* * *

_**InuYasha pudo ver como se rompía justo por la mitad un arco y como caía en cuerpo de una mujer.**_

**_Una mujer de largos cabellos negros._**

El cuerpo de Kikyou cayó a unos metros de donde se encontraba Naraku. El demonio podía ver el cuerpo magullado de la chica y la furia en sus ojos de sacerdotisa.

_- ¿Kikyou? Pero, ¿qué hace ella aquí? ¿Por qué? _–

Los labios del hanyou se movieron, pero no articulaban ningún sonido. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al pensar esas palabras.

Mientras tanto, Naraku se acercó sigiloso al cuerpo de Kikyou, creyéndola muerta.

_- No lo estoy - _brotó de los labios de la mujer – no me iré sin InuYasha – miró al demonio a los ojos – lo prometiste, Naraku. –

Éste último sonrió maliciosamente y la miró. No le gustó nada esa mirada; estaba llena de traición.

_- ¿De verdad creíste que te ayudaría Kikyou? Que ingenua – _dijo con sorna – _Tú eras solo el cebo para atraer a InuYasha a mi trampa. Y veo que lo hiciste muy bien. _

_- Naraku – _susurró Kikyou con una voz llena de odio_ – veo que aún no lo captas ¿acaso no ves que tu eras el cebo? – _

Y con mucho esfuerzo la sacerdotisa de levantó, tomando una de sus flechas. El demonio vio cada movimiento de ella y sonrió con arrogancia.

_- No te servirá de nada, necesitas tu arco Kikyou y eso lo sabes muy bien_ – señaló Naraku con burla.

_- ¿Y quién dijo que la usaría contigo, Naraku?_ – espetó Kikyou, quien agudizó su vista y pudo ver entre los pliegues del cuello del demonio un destello brillar: Shikón no tama.

_- No la tendrás, si eso es lo que quieres _– dijo Naraku con impaciencia y sin más, la atacó.

Uno de sus brazos se alargó hasta adquirir la forma de una enorme espada y la abalanzó contra ella, Kikyou tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y…

Se oyó un fuerte ruido, como de metales que chocan y un destello de luz violeta los envolvió momentáneamente.

Una flecha se clavó en la extremidad de Naraku, quien gritó de dolor. Una flecha.

InuYasha, quien hasta el momento no hacía otra cosa más que observar horrorizado la escena, buscó la fuente de la flecha.

Se sorprendió. Kagome estaba de pie, con la cuerda de su arco que oscilaba lentamente y sus ojos fijos en un punto al frente.

_- ¡¡NIÑA INSOLENTE!!_ – bramó el demonio herido – _¡¡__ya verás de lo que soy capaz!!_

Se lanzó hacia delante, extendiendo con rapidez una de sus extremidades metamórficas en forma de lanza con picos e irradiando veneno en grandes cantidades. Kagome no se movió de su sitio, parecía demasiado cansada, el golpe de Naraku iba directo, entonces…

La espada de InuYasha se atravesó en el aire, impidiendo el impacto en la chica quien permanecía inmóvil y sin muchas fuerzas. El hanyou se apoyó en la espada hacia delante, tomó con las dos manos, de un empujón soltó otro ataque con la hoja y alejó la extremidad del demonio, la cual se regresó hasta su dueño y le dio un golpe con la fuerza de empuje.

InuYasha volvió a colocarse en posición de combate y escuchó un ruido sordo detrás de él: volteó la vista y vio a la chica de rodillas, sosteniéndose el costado herido apretando con fuerza la tela de su blusa a la altura de la zona adolorida; tenía la vista baja y gemía levemente.

Un nudo difícil de deshacer se formó en la garganta del hanyou al verla así: le dolía verla lastimada por su culpa…

_- Kagome, ¿estás bien, verdad? _– Su voz salió de su garganta y contenía el nudo que se había formado en ella. Sabía que era una pregunta tonta, pero en esos casos es lo que siempre se pregunta - _¿Puedes resistir?_ – preguntó más preocupado.

_- E-estoy bi-bien Inu-Inuyasha_ – respondió casi jadeando debido al dolor que incrementaba en segundos – _no te preocupes, aquí aguanto_ – soltó al final con firmeza y levantó la vista al hanyou: sus ojos chocolate lo veían con decisión e InuYasha supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Se acercó a la chica, quien había bajado la vista por una nueva punzada de dolor y cuando la volvió a levantar para ver donde estaba el chico se topó con sus ojos ámbar que la veían profundamente. Sin perder su mirada, el hanyou comenzó a quitarse su chaqueta roja y al verlo, las mejillas de Kagome adquirieron un color rosado y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, pero su voz sonó firme cuando habló:

_- No_ – dijo al tiempo en que negaba con la cabeza – _quédatela tú. La necesitaras más que yo, te lo aseguro _– dictó al final, con decisión.

InuYasha la vio a los ojos y se reflejó en ellos. Tenía delante de él a la mujer más decidida que conocía.

_- Esta bien, pero permanece detrás de mi. No dejaré que te hagan daño de nuevo, Kagome._ – le dijo él.

Ella sonrió mientras apoyaba su peso apoyada en su brazo derecho en el suelo.

El hanyou se levantó, y dando la vuelta empuñó su espada hacia delante y corrió lo que le faltaba para llegar a Naraku.

_- ¡¡VIENTO CORTANTE!!_

Pero se preguntaran ¿y Kikyou? Bueno, ella se había hecho a un lado con unos reflejos asombrosos (N/A: Después de todo, ella solo es de barro y e huesos y una gran cantidad de almas jeje xD) mientras Naraku atacaba a los otros dos. Observaba todo desde donde estaba, con grandes heridas causadas por el ataque de InuYasha, pero sin perder la conciencia en ningún momento.

Necesitaba tiempo.

El ataque dio con toda su fuerza sobre el demonio. Naraku quedó reducido a pedazos de su cuerpo mientras un campo de fuerza rodeaba lo que quedaba de él. La hoja de la espada de InuYasha se tornó escarlata y arrojó un nuevo ataque. El campo se rompió a la mitad, dejando al descubierto los trozos de Naraku los cuales se volvieron cenizas negras.

Había sido demasiado fácil. Demasiado.

Los trozos de Naraku pasaron de ser cenizas a nuevamente su cuerpo. Los ojos ámbar del hanyou reflejaron sorpresa cuando lo vio transformarse en una araña gigantesca: su verdadera forma. Sabía de antemano que no le quedaban fuerzas para volver como al principio de la batalla, pero aún así, le quedaba el poder suficiente para entretenerlo un rato.

_- ¿A qué crees que juegas, imbécil? _– Le retó InuYasha – _¿De verdad crees que puedas derrotarme así? No me hagas reír, tu verdadera forma no es más que una basura. Y ahora_ – dijo empuñando nuevamente su espada, haciendo que aquella vez se arremolinaran peligrosas corrientes de viento a su alrededor _– ¡¡PREPARATE PORQUE TE DESTRUIRÉ!! ¡¡BAKU RYU HA!! _– gritó con todo el aire de sus pulmones, mientras que los remolinos de viento embestían con toda su fuerza al demonio.

El primer ataque dio de lleno, dejando a Naraku sin la mayor parte de sus patas, el segundo impactó con fuerza sobre su abdomen, sin posibilidad de defenderse el tercero le pegó de nuevo cuando el demonio intentaba en vano de hacer un segundo campo de fuerza.

_- Esta vez no te dejaré_ – dijo InuYasha, al tiempo que su espada se pintaba de rojo sangre y lanzaba el ataque, cortando el campo limpiamente.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, InuYasha estaba dispuesto a atacarlo cuantas veces fueran necesarias, si solo así se libraba de él.

Pero InuYasha no sabía lo que Naraku tramaba. No tenía ni idea de lo que pasaría después.

Kikyou y Kagome observaban la batalla desde puntos lejanos; pero no podían despegar la vista del hanyou que atacaba sin dejar espacios para contraataque. Sus agudos ojos estaban fijos en la figura que se movía de un lado a otro, tratando de esquivar en vano la veintena de ataques que le llovían. InuYasha llevaba una clara ventaja, pero no se dio cuenta de que su desventaja estaba a unos metros atrás, escondida de la batalla.

_¡¡AAHHH!!_

El grito de mujer le perforó los oídos e hizo que su corazón se detuviera un instante. El hanyou agudizó más sus sentidos y rodó los ojos en dirección a la fuente del grito, ese momento de distracción le costó caro. Naraku había por fin encontrado el hueco entre los ataques y le atestó un golpe mortal: en medio del pecho, justo al lado del corazón. Los ojos del chico se abrieron desmesuradamente, presas del pánico y un dolor agudo le atravesó todo el cuerpo.

El demonio extrajo su extremidad del cuerpo de InuYasha con rudeza, haciendo que el hanyou frunciera el ceño por el dolor y cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. Se quedó tendido dos segundos hasta que de nuevo el grito perforó el aire e InuYasha trató de incorporarse rápidamente. Vio su propia sangre manchando en suelo y su ropa, notó que le dolía, sin embargo podía soportarlo, pero extrañamente sintió que la herida no era muy profunda; su chaqueta roja había amortiguado el golpe.

De pronto sus sentidos se agudizaron al captar el aroma a sangre, un aroma que conocía bastante bien. Dio vuelta para encontrarse con una escena que le estrujó el corazón violentamente…

_- Sigues vivo, híbrido._ – Sonrió con arrogancia el demonio - _Aunque no por mucho tiempo…_ - añadió, regresando a su antigua forma y sosteniendo una gran lanza hecha de sus propios huesos. El hanyou podía ver la sangre en la punta.

Delante de él estaba una chica en el suelo, con una gran herida en su costado derecho. Naraku empuño la lanza y dejó caer el ataque de lleno contra la chica, estaba a punto de darle el golpe final cuando una flecha deshizo el arma. Confundido, Naraku buscó con la mirada la fuente y se sorprendió: Kikyou estaba de pie, con sangre por todo su kimono, pero sus ojos fijos al frente; una mirada penetrante, fría, calculadora.

_- Aléjate de ella, Naraku_ – dijo la sacerdotisa con un dejo de impaciencia en la voz – _Kagome es mi objetivo, junto con InuYasha_. -

_- Ja ja ja_ – se rió sarcásticamente el demonio _– ¿Acaso crees que te voy a dejar ese favor? No juegues Kikyou, apenas si te puedes mover y ahora quieres acabar tu misma con InuYasha y Kagome. Eres muy tenaz, quizá demasiado, pero estúpida._ – se burló.

_- Te lo advierto_ – dijo la sacerdotisa al tiempo que tomaba otra flecha y tensaba el arco (N/A: Lo sé, lo sé: ese arco era el de Kagome xD), lista para disparar – _un movimiento en falso y atravesaré tu corazón._

_- No te preocupes, Hakudoshi no será problema_ (N/A; En una de las batallas, el corazón de Naraku se descubrió y casi lo matan, por pura suerte logró escapar ¬¬ y por eso decidió absorber a Hakudoshi y al bebé, para estar más seguro… además de que tiene la perla completa ¬¬°)

Dicho esto, se lanzó hacia delante y alargó una de sus extremidades mutantes…

_- ¡VIENTO CORTANTE! _

El ataque de InuYasha lo tomó por sorpresa, apenas le dio tiempo de girarse y esquivarlo, aunque la onda expansiva del ataque también llevaba el viento cortante y le dio en algunas partes.

Kikyou alzó la mirada, pensando que InuYasha iría con ella, pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando lo vio arrodillarse al lado de Kagome, quien estaba en el suelo, con una mano sobre la herida, tratando en vano de detener la hemorragia.

_- ¿Kagome? ¿Puedes oírme?_ – preguntó el hanyou, preocupado al ver la cantidad de sangre.

_- Inu-Yasha_ – balbuceó Kagome y el dolor la hizo encogerse, mientras apretaba los dientes, tratando de parecer valiente – _debes… debes vencer a Naraku, es ahora o nunca…_

_- Pero no puedo dejarte así_ – dijo el chico desesperadamente

_- Sólo ve, yo voy a estar bien. ¡Vamos!_ – lo apremió

_- No voy a dejarte así Kagome, simplemente no pue…_

_- Que vayas te ha dicho, ¡Muévete! – lo interrumpió una voz de pronto. _

Los ojos dorados de InuYasha se abrieron de la sorpresa. Ante si estaba…

_- ¡Sesshomaru! ¿Q-qué demonios haces tú aquí?_

_- Yo también me alegro de verte, imbécil._

- ¬¬° (InuYasha)

- ¬¬° (Sesshomaru)

_- O-oigan chicos, e-este no es el mo-momento de pelear…_ - dijo Kagome con voz entrecortada.

_- Ya la oíste InuYasha, ahora ve por ese imbécil de Naraku._

- ¬¬° _Sabes que nunca te voy a perdonar, ¿verdad?_

_- Eso no me importa, ahora ve por Naraku. Yo cuidaré de Kagome. _

_(NA: Se preguntarán el porqué de Sesshomaru tan atento y eso, pero es que ellos hicieron un trato: una especie de tregua donde acordaban no pelear hasta haber derrotado a Naraku nn si lo sé, es un poco raro, pero con el paso de los capítulos, lo comprenderán. Pero ahora, volvamos al fic. xD)_

_- Ve InuYasha, yo voy a estar bien – _terció Kagome, con una mueca de dolor.

_- Ve, yo cuidaré de ella._ – dijo Sesshomaru con decisión.

InuYasha lo vio unos instantes antes de responderle:

_- Le pasa algo a Kagome y yo te partiré en pedazos. Estas prevenido._

El demonio asintió, sin responder nada miró a su hermano a los ojos.

InuYasha entonces se levantó, dándole la espalda a ambos e inmediatamente una energía comenzó a rodearlo. Una energía que Kagome conocía a la perfección.

Temió perder el juicio cuando vio al hanyou de espaldas a ella, con esa aura maligna rodeándole. Si no se daba prisa, podía perderlo para siempre…

Y en sus ojos de hanyou brilló un destello rojizo; una mirada peligrosa: una mirada que reflejaba la furia implacable del mar embravecido y del frío hielo; una mirada de perdición para Naraku.

En sus mejillas se dibujaron las marcas de guerra púrpuras, sus colmillos se alargaron hasta sobresalir de sus labios, sus manos sujetaban la espada al tiempo en que sentía sus garras crecer varios centímetros, podía sentir el calor de ese poder que tanto anhelaba pero que a la vez detestaba; una contradicción que le traía muchas desgracias a su vida. Sabía de antemano que no debía usarlo de nuevo, pero no tenía otra alternativa. Si deseaba acabar con todo de una buena vez, no importaba el precio que tuviese que pagar. Tal vez solo así _**ella**_ se salvaría.

Apretó su espada ante el simple pensamiento de perderla para siempre y la sintió latir. Se oyó el ruido de miles de cristales formándose y la hoja se atestó al instante de éstos; brillantes y filosos. Luego, se lanzó hacia donde estaba Naraku, emanando de su garganta un grito de guerra como nunca antes:

_¡¡LANZAS DE DIAMANTES!! _

Miles cristales salieron disparados como dardos de muerte con el solo movimiento de la espada del hanyou, directos al demonio al frente, pero éste, en un intento desesperado por salvarse, volvió a formar el campo de energía para protegerse

_- ¡¡NO TE SERVIRA DE NADA, ÍMBECIL!! _– gritó InuYasha al tiempo de que se espada adquiría el tono escarlata por tercera vez - _¡¡BAKU RYU HA!!_

Nunca había usado un ataque como aquel. El viento se volvió filosas cuchillas y remolinos cortantes surgieron de la ruptura del elemento, al tiempo que la ráfaga rompía el campo de energía, cargada de filosas lanzas de diamante; sin duda un ataque para matar a cualquiera…

Excepto a Naraku.

El demonio alcanzó a escapar por un poco, aunque el ataque lo daño suficiente y lo dejó reducido a pedazos de carne carbonizada y perforada debido a la magnitud de la arremetida del hanyou.

InuYasha, en apenas un parpadeo volvió a empuñar su espada y lanzó un nuevo ataque con fuerza. Naraku, herido a muerte, trató de escapar pero el destello de una flecha le cerró el paso. El hanyou se detuvo en el aire, deshizo el ataque y aterrizó limpiamente en la tierra, con la mirada fija en Naraku.

_- Kikyou, ¿Qué pretendes hacer?_ – espetó el demonio enfurecido.

La sacerdotisa lo miraba fijamente. Había odio en sus ojos oscuros. Sujetaba su arco delante de ella y dobló el brazo hacia atrás, tomando una flecha para colocarla de nuevo sobre el arco y comenzó a tensar la cuerda. InuYasha, gracias a su privilegiada visión, podía ver el sudor escurrir por el rostro de Naraku.

_- ¿Acaso no es obvio, Naraku? _– atajó Kikyou con sorna. Sus palabras emanaron como peligroso veneno en sus labios – _Lo que debí hacer desde un principio._

Soltó la cuerda y con una poderosa energía la saeta salió disparada hacía él, quien no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo: le dio de lleno en el pecho, muy cerca del corazón. Sabiendo el poco tiempo que le quedaba en este mundo, el demonio retrocedió y con un último esfuerzo, logró reunir la energía suficiente para crear otro campo de energía.

_- No se porque lo intentas, Naraku. De nada te servirá_ – se burló de él la sacerdotisa – _ahora tomarás el lugar de InuYasha. _

El propio sonido de su nombre lo hizo estremecerse. InuYasha se quedó helado en su sitio. Si Kikyou iba en serio, entonces…

Y antes de que pudiese hacer algo más, Naraku soltó un ejército de demonios sobre él. Bastó con un simple movimiento para desaparecerlos a todos, la espada palpitó coloreándose escarlata como si de sangre se tratase y lanzó el ataque nuevamente contra Naraku. Rompió el campo limpiamente y Kikyou se adelantó hasta estar frente a él, con una rapidez asombrosa.

El corazón de InuYasha se estrujó dolorosamente cuando vio un destello brillar en el pecho de Naraku y Kikyou poner la mano sobre él, concentrada.

Sabía las intenciones de la sacerdotisa…

**F****lash Back**

_- Entonces, ¿es cierto anciana Kaede?_

La voz de Kagome sonó distante, casi fría pero con el sentimiento de compasión más fuerte. InuYasha sonrió un poco: Kagome no era una mujer fría.

_- Me temo que así es, Kagome _– la voz de la anciana se tornó melancólica, casi con resentimiento – _esa es la única forma de destruir la perla._

_- Pero Kikyou… ella no… no puede ser, debe haber otro método, el mismo método que hubiese usado en el pasado cuando…_ - cayó al ver por el rabillo del ojo al hanyou a su lado.

_- Sí lo hubo, no me lo dijo. Ella sabía todos los secretos respecto a esa perla, pero nunca quiso compartirlos con nadie. Era parte de su hábito, además aseguraba que__ yo estaría más segura ignorándolos. _

_- ¿__Es decir anciana Kaede que la señorita Kikyou debe sacrificarse junto con la perla?_ – dijo el monje Miroku con una leve nota de terror en su voz.

_- Pero hay otro método_ – comentó la exterminadora – _lo hay. En la aldea de los exterminadores se hablaba de dos métodos diferentes para destruirla junto con todas las desgracias, pero ninguna de ellas hablaba sobre el sacrificio del protector de la misma y eso no es necesario, pues si el humano quien cuidaba la perla, la purificaba con sus poderes, dudo mucho que esta acepte el sacrificio de su protector para destruirse._ – apuntó como si se tratase de algo lógico.

_- Es una buena teoría, Sango. Sin embargo, esos métodos fueron desechados por mi hermana al momento de recibir la perla. Créeme, yo también investigue mientras ayudaba a los aldeanos de aldeas vecinas; el verdadero método para destruirla, pero no tuve éxito, salvo que me dieron la misma información que tú. - _dijo Kaede.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, escuchándose el crepitar del fuego. La mente del hanyou era un torbellino. Hacía poco que habían tenido otro encuentro con una nueva extensión de Naraku; un sin cuerpo. El engaño por parte de éste casi mata a Kagome y a Sango quienes se sintieron a salvo cuando tomó posesión de los cuerpos de InuYasha y Miroku sin que ellas lo supieran. Un segundo más y Kagome hubiese muerto a manos de InuYasha y Sango a manos de Miroku.

El sin cuerpo les había dicho que Naraku estaba deseando apoderarse de la última cosa que quería en este mundo, pero murió a manos de InuYasha, pues no quiso hablar más.

"La última cosa que quería en este mundo…" la silueta de Kikyou se dibujó en la mente del hanyou. Eso era, pero Kikyou ¿aceptaría? Supuso que si, aunque por dentro deseaba desesperadamente que no lo hiciera. El sacrificio humano de Kikyou sería…

Regresó a la realidad, pues Kagome le había hablado suavemente al oído preguntándole algo relacionado con la comida de esa noche, mientras se preguntaba hasta donde sería Kikyou capaz de llegar con tal de destruir la piedra.

**F****in del Flash Back**

En la mente de InuYasha se iluminó la idea de Kikyou. Necesitaba a Naraku. Al hacer el sacrificio, la perla desaparecería, pero ¿qué le había dicho Kaede? El cuerpo hecho de barro y huesos no es muy resistente, aún si tienes un poder espiritual superior a cualquier humano.

No podía permitirlo. La perdería otra vez. Trató de moverse de su sitio, pero una voz más fuerte en su cabeza le ordenó que se quedara.

Kikyou lo había herido a muerte. Ella estaba dispuesta a llevárselo al mismo infierno tanto si quería como si no, y más que eso: planeaba usarlo a él para destruir la perla, usando su alma como sacrificio de sangre, además de que había herido a Kagome al decirle que había muerto cuando en realidad sólo estaba dormido, bajo los efectos de un veneno y que despertó gracias al beso de Kagome…

_- Kagome_ – susurró entonces y volteó a ver donde estaba.

La vio sentada, siendo examinada de cerca por Sesshomaru. Alcanzó a oír unas pocas palabras de ellos:

_- Ya revisé la herida, no es muy profunda por alguna extraña razón, y no has perdido tanta sangre como esperaba…_

_- ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de esto?_ – preguntó aturdida Kagome

_- Siempre he estado solo, y aunque no lo creas cuando era más joven tenía que hacer esto a menudo. _

_- Supongo que sufriste mucho._

_- Fue solo temporal. _

_- Gracias_ – dijo Kagome al tiempo que le sonreía y veía hacia donde estaba InuYasha.

El hanyou la vio. Estaba bien y suspiró con visible alivio. No podía perderla ahora.

Encajó a Colmillo de Acero en la tierra, se cruzó de brazos y una sonrisa maliciosa curvó sus labios, contemplando el espectáculo. Ahora sería él quien disfrutaría de todo.

Mientras, por la mente de la sacerdotisa pasaban mil imágenes sobre ella misma. Se veía sentada cerca de un árbol de cerezos con InuYasha observándola desde arriba; jugando con los niños de la aldea mientras InuYasha no hacía más que mirarla; ayudando a los demás aldeanos mientras InuYasha iba tras ella; InuYasha sentado a su lado contemplando las estrellas, ambos en una pequeña barca; ambos bajando de la barca; InuYasha abrazándola tiernamente; ella besándolo mientras él correspondía; ella sintiendo un dolor agudo en el hombro, herida a muerte, InuYasha huyendo con la perla; ella lanzando una flecha al corazón del hanyou; InuYasha cerrando los ojos lentamente mientras la perla caía…

Ahora se veía frente al demonio quien le impidió ser feliz en vida, con su mano tapando exactamente el lugar donde se ocultaba la perla.

_- ¡¿QUÉ PRETENDES HACER?!_ – bramó Naraku enfurecido, pero a Kikyou le encantó percibir la nota de terror en su voz - _¡¡QUÉ DEMONIOS PRETENDES HAC…?!_

La voz de Naraku se cortó en seco. Los ojos de Kikyou se cerraron, mientras de su boca emanaban palabras incomprensibles para el demonio, pero letales por la manera en como las decía.

Entonces lo sintió. Un profundo dolor en medio de su pecho y sintió escurrir un líquido caliente por todo su pecho y abdomen. Abrió más los ojos, presa del pánico; hacía mucho que no sentía un dolor igual, y miró con terror a la sacerdotisa frente a él. Se dio cuenta enseguida de lo cerca de su cuerpo con el de ella e inmediatamente trató de alejarse.

_- No podrás, ya no Naraku _– dijo la mujer con voz ultraterrena

_- Ilusa_ - respondió éste. No le quedaba mucho tiempo e hizo un campo de fuerza a su alrededor – _Morirás sin remedio Kikyou, ¿acaso no le temes a la muerte?_

_- No_ – dijo la sacerdotisa _– porque yo ya estoy muerta, Naraku. – _Y en sus labios se dibujó una siniestra sonrisa mientras una luz cegadora y brillante los envolvió a los dos.

InuYasha entrecerró los ojos, interponiendo su mano hasta cerrarlos completamente. La luz era demasiado intensa.

Y un grito agudo rompió el escaso silencio.

En medio de esa luz, InuYasha trató de moverse hasta donde estaba Kagome, pero una voz cerca de él le dijo:

_- No te muevas hasta que haya terminado._

_- Pero Kagome…_

_- Ella estará bien. Sólo quédate donde estas. _

Sin saber porque, el hanyou se quedó donde estaba. Agudizando los únicos sentidos posibles: olfato y oído, tratando de captar lo que fuese.

Aquella extraña luz comenzó a perder intensidad al momento siguiente e InuYasha pudo ver cada detalle a su alrededor. Como prioridad tenía a Kagome y la buscó con la mirada; la encontró detrás de Sesshomaru, sana y salva. Suspiró aliviado, pero en ese suspiro entró en su nariz el aroma a sangre; un aroma amargo que conocía.

Miró hacia donde estaban Naraku y Kikyou, solo que no estaba ninguno de los dos. Casi soltó un grito de sorpresa al ver lo "que" estaba ahí…

Escuchó ahogar un grito a Kagome y se convenció de no estar soñando.

Delante de ellos había…

_**Continuara…**_

**Hola! Perdón por la tardanza jeje pero es que no tengo internet ¬¬° y el cafe me queda muy lejos TT pero ahora que ya entre a la escuela se me va a hacer más fácil publicar... espero que no los haya dejado en suspenso ) pero me gustan esa clase de capítulos :P y bueno sin más por agregar espero que mi fic les este gustando jeje los momentos de inspiración son geniales nn**

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takashi, por lo tanto no me pertenecen. Este fic NO esta hecho con fines lucrativos, es simplemente que me gusta la historia y ya, además de que la inspiración a veces llega... uds saben como es eso. n.n**

**LadyDarkness22**


	3. Chapter 1 part 3

**Miró hacia donde estaban Naraku y Kikyou, solo que no estaba ninguno de los dos. Casi soltó un grito de sorpresa al ver lo "que" estaba ahí…**

**Escuchó ahogar un grito a Kagome y se convenció de no estar soñando. **

**Delante de ellos había…**

Un enorme cráter. Se había formado después de la desaparición del demonio y la sacerdotisa, pero InuYasha tardó varios segundos en asimilar su contenido.

Se movía, de eso estaba seguro.

Una extraña masa descansaba en el interior del enorme agujero. De un color púrpura con algunas partes en negro y marrón era del tamaño del cráter, aquella masa temblaba involuntariamente haciendo temblar el suelo donde se encontraban.

Parecía contar con vida propia, despidiendo un fuerte olor a acre mezclado con sangre, a sangre de…

_- ¿Kikyou?_ – susurró el hanyou, extrañado, arrugando la nariz a causa de fuerte olor.

Un segundo temblor lo hizo agudizar sus sentidos al máximo. Debía estar precavido y atento a cualquier ataque.

_- ¿Qué demonios es eso?_

InuYasha alcanzó a oír las palabras de su hermano desde lejos. Desde luego él mismo también se lo preguntaba. No era una visión agradable y la forma en como se estremecía haciendo temblar la tierra bajo sus pies… Se le erizaba la piel con solo verlo.

Entonces el grito de Kagome se alzó en aquel aire impregnado de aquel olor a muerte.

Inesperadamente aquella masa se movió hacia delante, se estremeció violentamente y uno de sus costados comenzó a tornarse negro, luego con la misma intensidad de sacudida, sacó una especie de brazo mal trecho: tenía 6 dedos cada uno con garras afiladas y lo dejó caer en la tierra haciendo un temblor más fuerte en comparación con los anteriores. Entonces el brazo comenzó a moverse hacía donde estaba InuYasha parado, viendo aquel horrible espectáculo.

Con un movimiento rápido, desencajo a Colmillo de Acero de la tierra y la empuño colocándose en posición de combate. La espada vibró en sus manos.

Inesperadamente una voz, la misma de antes le habló:

_- No lo toques, espera un poco más._

No sabía la razón, pero simplemente bajó la espada hasta tocar el suelo con la hoja y dando un rápido vistazo para ver si Kagome estaba bien, volvió a fijar su atención hacia aquella masa.

Para Kagome el olor era insoportable. Imaginó que para InuYasha y Sesshomaru lo era más todavía debido a sus agudos sentidos y no pudiéndolo soportar, se cubrió la nariz y la boca con su mano derecha.

Al verla, Sesshomaru se inclinó hacia ella y le tendió un extraño pañuelo rojo sangre. Kagome le dirigió una mirada de desconcierto, pero el demonio solo asintió y ella lo tomo. A su tacto el pañuelo cambio de color al blanco puro. La chica se sorprendió más mientras eran sacudidos nuevamente por los movimientos de la masa.

_- Ese pañuelo esta hecho con el mismo material que la ropa de InuYasha, a diferencia que está hilado con hilo hecho del cabello de mi padre. Sí, se que suena bastante raro_ – añadió al ver la mirada de Kagome – _pero es mucho más resistente de lo que crees, además de que te protegerá. Su cambio de color se debe a que reacciona con el alma de las personas y al tomarlo tú, se volvió blanco puro. Ahora consérvalo y tápate con el la nariz y la boca. _

La chica solo soltó un débil "Gracias" y se lo acercó al rostro. Era muy suave, incluso más suave que la seda y al cubrirse sintió una extraña sensación: era como estar respirando aire puro.

Un nuevo temblor hizo que ambos volviesen la vista hacia donde estaba el cráter; un nuevo "brazo" le había nacido a aquella masa y trataba de levantarse, apoyando su peso en ambas extremidades.

_- ¿Qué es eso?_ – preguntó algo asustada Kagome

_- Lo más probable es que se trate de una nueva criatura del imbécil de Naraku._ – respondió Sesshomaru quedamente.

InuYasha, un poco más cerca de aquella extraña masa, no se movía de su lugar. Pero entonces pasó algo inesperado.

De la masa comenzó a surgir un susurro, esa voz la conocía bastante bien.

Era la voz de Kikyou.

Por un momento pensó en moverse hacia esa masa, pero de nuevo la voz lo detuvo en seco.

_- No te muevas, aún no es el momento. _

Obediente hacia esa voz, el hanyou se quedó donde estaba, luchando contra su impulso de salir y atacar a esa masa.

_- ¿Cuándo lo será?_ – preguntó el chico para sus adentros.

_- Cuando dejes de pensar en ella. _

Eso no se lo esperaba. El hanyou abrió mucho los ojos de la impresión.

_- ¿De quién hablas?_ – preguntó luego de unos instantes en silencio.

_- Tú sabes de quien hablo, no puede abandonar este mundo, debes dejar de pensar en ella…_

_- Pero si yo ya dejé de pensar en ella_ – soltó el hanyou en su mente – _si te refieres a Kikyou ella ya es parte de mi pasado y no…_

_- No me refiero a Kikyou. _

_- ¿Q-qué?_ – preguntó sorprendido InuYasha, mientras aquella masa caía de nuevo dentro del cráter provocando un temblor más fuerte.

_- Es Kagome._

Aún con ese olor penetrante, InuYasha podía percibir el aroma de Kagome a lo lejos. Sacudió la cabeza un poco y la voz volvió a hablar:

_- Debes dejar tu mente en blanco y atacarlo. Sólo así se podrá ir. Recuerda que Kikyou tiene almas de Kagome y solo dejando de pensar en ella, Kikyou podrá irse finalmente. _

InuYasha miró fijamente hacia donde estaba el cráter y su contenido. Así que era eso; debía dejar su mente en blanco para poder librarse del imbécil de Naraku de una vez por todas, sin embargo…

Volteó a ver como estaba Kagome. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Estaba sentada en el suelo con Sesshomaru muy cerca de ella. La chica se cubría nariz y boca con un pañuelo blanco y en sus ojos se veía un miedo inimaginable. En ese mismo momento temió perderla, entonces su espada comenzó a latir, dejándolo sin su aguda mirada roja… el poder de demonio en sus venas dejó de fluir lentamente.

_- ¡No lo hagas!_ – le advirtió de pronto la voz – _No dejes que el poder deje de fluir, solo así podrás vencerlo finalmente. _

El hanyou volvió a mover la cabeza. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Nada le iba a pasar a Kagome, Sesshomaru estaba con ella y nunca la dejaría, además si no la sacaba de su mente por unos momentos, nunca podría acabar con el demonio que le impidió ser feliz.

Cerró los ojos y se volteó hacia el cráter, concentrándose. Sintió como la sangre le hervía y su espada latió una vez más. El poder regresaba, pero…

_- Pero sí dejo de pensar en ella, la sangre de demonio en mi interior se desbordará y no podré controlarme._ – espetó de pronto el hanyou con irritación; aquella voz lo estaba cansando.

_- Lo sé, por eso mismo estoy aquí. No te preocupes, yo estoy dentro de ti y controlaré cada uno de tus pensamientos. Lo que debes hacer es dejar tu mente en blanco y atacar cuando yo te lo diga. El resto déjamelo a mí. _

_- _… - InuYasha no sabía si confiar en esa voz o no, pero entonces en su mente se dibujó la silueta de Kagome e inmediatamente la borró – _lo haré. Sólo asegúrate de que no le pase nada a Kagome. _

_- No tenías que pedirlo, ya esta hecho. ¿Estas listo?_

_- Sí…_

El poder comenzó entonces a envolverlo de una manera poco usual y por segunda vez lo rodeó con una poderosa aura.

Un poder más fuerte incluso al de él lo hizo volverse. Sesshomaru, desde su distancia alcanzó a ver a su hermano.

_- Vaya lo ha liberado_ – susurró por lo bajo, pero Kagome lo oyó.

_- ¿De qué hablas, Sesshomaru?_

El demonio miró fijamente a la chica frente a él. Meditando su respuesta no sabía si era el momento de decírselo. Pudo verse reflejado en sus ojos cafés y extrañamente sintió el deseo de decirle.

De lo contrario, perdería a InuYasha para siempre.

¿Pero qué diablos? A él no le interesaba la vida de su hermano, ¿o si? Se preguntó si podría vencerlo algún día de ese modo. No sabía la razón, pero no le gustaba la idea de aquella muchacha sola.

Maldijo para sus adentros, ¿desde cuándo era tan blando? No podía permitirse ser así delante de un humano. Y a su mente llegó la imagen de aquella noche…

**Flash Back**

La luna se reflejaba en el agua y la brisa llevaba el aire salado a su cara. Delante suyo se alzaba la silueta de a quien siempre quiso parecerse. Su sola presencia demostraba poder, un poder incluso superior al suyo aunque pasaran los años.

La voz profunda del demonio más poderoso le habló en medio de aquella luz plateada.

_- Es la hora, debo irme ya. _

_- Irás con ella, ¿verdad?_ – sus ojos ámbar resplandecieron, visiblemente enojados.

_- Si…_

_- ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto esa mujer?_ – soltó de pronto.

El repentino arrebato lo dejó inmóvil un momento; y cerró los ojos concentrándose en los sonidos de esa noche clara. Entreabrió los labios para susurrar palabras incomprensibles a cualquiera y una delicada sonrisa de dibujó en sus labios.

A pesar de las heridas múltiples en su cuerpo y de estar sangrando profusamente, se mantenía calmado.

_- Porque es mí deber estar con ella ahora._ – soltó suavemente sin alterarse.

_- ¿Dejarás todo por esa mujer?_ – preguntó y el mayor reparó en la nota de rencor de su voz. – _¿Es ella la razón de tus heridas?_

Como si meditase la respuesta, abrió los ojos lentamente y sin volverse le dijo:

_- Ella me necesita, __**ambos**__ lo requieren. _

_- Tu búsqueda llegó a su fin, ¿no es cierto? _– atajó el menor con frialdad renovada en su voz.

_- Así es_ – respondió simplemente quien fue cuestionado – _aunque no esperaba tu intromisión dentro de mis planes. Eres mucho más agudo de lo esperado, Sesshomaru. _

_- Padre_ – comenzó el demonio - _¿Por qué haces esto? Jamás eh cuestionado cada uno de tus actos; sin embargo ahora yo no…_

_- Y haz hecho bien en no hacerlo _– interrumpió su padre. Dio un largo suspiro y continuó – _pero ahora es diferente. Dejé todo a tu juicio, tú juzgarías todos mis actos en los últimos años para después llegar hasta aquí._

Sesshomaru se sorprendió, pero lo disimuló bien. Eso era; todo ese tiempo su padre lo sabía, pero…

_- Pero te preguntas el porqué de mi decisión. Lo siento en tu espíritu. _

_- Lo eh estado esperando tanto tiempo; ese poder del cual hablas_… - soltó Sesshomaru sin pensar.

_- Te lo dije antes y te lo repito: no eres el propietario de ese poder. _

_- ¡Y se puede saber la razón!_ – soltó con fiereza.

_- Porque así se decidió y bajo mi juicio, es lo mejor. _

_- Ese niño no merece ese poder y tú lo sabes. No quieres dármelo por temor, eso lo sé, tus ojos no mienten. Esas heridas son por __**ellos**__ dos. Lo dejarás todo por una simple humana, todo cuanto habías logrado ahora se irá por ella y encima el poder pasará a __**él**__. – _espetó. Sentía la sangre en sus venas correr a torrentes, calentándose lentamente. - _Temes por toda la raza humana; siempre te agradó sentirte rodeado de humanos._ – dijo con repulsión.

_- Esa es una de las razones por las cuales no te será entregado_ – respondió su padre sin alterarse – _debes tratar a todos como igual, de lo contrario habrá conflictos. _

_- ¿Esa es tu respuesta entonces?_

_- Tú ya tienes un poder, Sesshomaru. Te ha sido entregado bajo mi juicio y si lo cuestionas, me cuestionas a mí. Sabes muy bien las consecuencias de ése poder, no hables de él como si fuese un simple objeto; el poder elije a quien es digno de él, no al revés._ – espetó su padre.

_- El poder asignado a mí defiende a los humanos cuando yo sólo quiero destruir su miserable existencia en este mundo._

_- Es gracias a los humanos tú existencia_ – atajó cortantemente su padre - _no cuestiones las razones de la naturaleza. Tomokishi lo hizo y mira su miserable final; condenado a vivir dentro de la tierra sin posibilidad de escapar. Por eso mismo no te fue conferido ese poder._

_- Padre yo…_

_- Basta ya, es la hora. Debo irme. _

El demonio cerró los ojos de nuevo, pero antes de irse, nuevas palabras brotaron de sus labios:

_- No dejes todo al azar y si puedes, interfiere. De lo contrario, tu vida se volverá miserable. Conviértete en alguien capaz de salvar en vez de matar… _– se detuvo un instante y luego añadió – _y cuando lo veas, sólo ve donde no quieres que vean. _

Y tras esas enigmáticas palabras, su figura se transformó en un perro demoniaco blanco gigantesco. Dirigiendo una última mirada a la luna desde su posición, emprendió el viaje hacia su final, dejando atrás la estela de sus palabras.

" … _en alguien capaz de salvar en vez de matar…. Sólo ve donde no quieres que vean…"_

Pasó mucho tiempo, después de la luna dejar su lugar en el cielo, cuando el demonio se movió, dándole la espalda a aquel acontecimiento, dejando en ése lugar el recuerdo de aquello y cuando el sol salía por el lado contrario al mar, las huellas de ambos se habían borrado con el viento suave y sólo quedó el recuerdo enterrado con arena y sal.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Los ojos de Kagome seguían clavados en el demonio frente a ella, llenos de duda y expectación. Sesshomaru la miró fijamente y luego hablo con una voz nada parecida a la suya:

_- Todo demonio tiene un poder dentro de su sangre, eso ya lo sabes ¿no? –_ al verla asentir, prosiguió – _pero dentro de nuestra familia, el poder es incluso superior a cualquiera, por esta razón todos los demonios querían nuestra sangre; les daba ciertos poderes increíbles. InuYasha ha liberado __**toda**__ esa sangre ahora._

_- ¿Te refieres a que antes InuYasha no la había liberado totalmente?_

_- Cuando InuYasha perdía el control con ustedes, sólo liberaba apenas un 10 de toda su capacidad._

_- ¿¡10!?_ – dijo Kagome sorprendida – _entonces, ¿ese poder es suficiente para que pierda el juicio totalmente?_ – añadió en un tono asustado. No quería perderlo.

_- Me temo que sí. Yo sólo puedo liberar un 30 de esa sangre. Aún si tuviese mi nivel de poder no podría controlarlo, incluso puede matarlo. Esa sangre es demasiado poderosa. Es nuestra bendición, pero a la vez nuestra maldición._

_- InuYasha_ – susurró Kagome – _por favor, no olvides quien eres, por favor._ – y las lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas hasta fundirse con el pañuelo blanco.

El aura era demasiado poderosa e InuYasha aún seguía con los ojos cerrados tratando de liberar un poco más de aquel poder.

_- Un poco más, solo un poco más_ – susurró el hanyou.

Colmillo de acero comenzó a palpitar en protesta; la espada debía sellar su sangre de demonio, no liberarla. Esto desconcertó a InuYasha y estuvo a punto de abrir los ojos.

_- ¡NO! No los abras, de lo contrario no podrás liberarlo._

Frunció el ceño sin abrir los ojos. Maldijo por lo bajo mientras su espada hacía constantes intentos por sellar la sangre maldita. El poder era demasiado para él, no aguantaría mucho…

Aquella masa volvió a moverse, pero esta vez lanzó uno de sus brazos hacia el hanyou, cayó en el suelo, resquebrajándolo y dejando un agujero profundo.

_- ¡INUYASHA! _

Invadida por la desesperación, la voz de Kagome se alzó en un doloroso grito desde su posición. El hanyou no se movió cuando aquella extremidad le atacó y la chica trató de levantarse para correr hacía donde estaba InuYasha.

Antes de levantarse totalmente, un brazo se interpuso en su camino.

Los ojos cafés de la chica siguieron el brazo hasta su dueño. Los ojos ámbar de Sesshomaru la vieron fijamente.

_- No vayas_ – dijo con una serenidad infinita. El tono alarmó más a la chica.

_- ¿Y por qué no? InuYasha puede estar herido, ¿acaso no lo viste?_ – preguntó ella con angustia e histeria en su voz.

_- Lo ha liberado_ – soltó quedamente el demonio.

Continuara...

* * *

**Perdón por dejarlo en suspenso :) pero me agradó la idea... ya tengo la continuación, pero creo que aún no es tiempo de que se los diga jeje espero que les haya gustado el capítulo me divierto y disfruto mucho escribiendo... y gracias a kariko-12 por su review n.n no habia tenido tiempo de contestarlo pero ahora sii: que bien que te gusto mi fic y si; conforme pasen los capítulos se irán aclarando algunas cosas por ahora solo es la capa principal ;)**

**Sin mucho más que agregar, solo que sigan leyendo mi fic :D me despido...**

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takashi, por lo tanto no me pertenecen. Este fic NO esta hecho con fines lucrativos, es simplemente que me gusta la historia y ya, además de que la inspiración a veces llega... uds saben como es eso. n.n**

**LadyDarkness22**


	4. Chapter 1 part 4

_**-Lo ha liberado**_** – soltó quedamente el demonio.**

La chica abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. ¿Había liberado ya ese poder? Instintivamente miró hacia el lugar de batalla y pudo ver a InuYasha en el aire con un aura negra rodeándole. Sus labios susurraron su nombre y en sus ojos lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse, empañando su visión.

_-Por favor InuYasha… recuerda quien eres._ – y no pudo evitar una lágrima solitaria escapar de su mejilla.

La figura de InuYasha cambió. Sus ojos se rasgaron mucho más dándole un aspecto más animal, las marcas en sus mejillas se volvieron negras como la brea y en su frente se dibujó una media luna negra.

La espada vibraba si cesar tratando en vano de sellar su sangre, pero de un solo movimiento el hanyou pudo calmarla.

Aterrizó cerca de su lugar, donde el brazo trataba de levantarse de nuevo para atacar a muerte. Los labios del hanyou se curvaron formando una sonrisa maliciosa.

_-Ahora _– preguntó con una voz más áspera que la suya.

_-Ahora_ – repitió la voz, confirmando.

_-Bien, porque después de esto no quedará nada de este imbécil._

De un salto alcanzó una altura considerable. Era mucho más ágil que antes y podía sentir una mayor fuerza en su interior.

_-¡VIENTO CORTANTE!_

La fuerza del ataque fue impresionante, cortó a la mitad aquella masa. La onda de choque derribó la mayor parte de los árboles. Demonio y chica sintieron como si una mano gigantesca e invisible los empujara y sólo cobraron conciencia cuando yacían tumbados en el suelo.

_-Es muy fuerte_ – dijo entrecortadamente Kagome tras levantarse del suelo con la ayuda de Sesshomaru.

_-Esa sangre le permite hacer muchas cosas. No será fácil derrotarle. _

_-InuYasha…_

_"Incluso ahora sólo ha liberado un 50, quizá ni eso… si libera un poco más sería capaz de destruirme."_ La mente de Sesshomaru estaba aturdida por aquella muestra de poder.

Desde las alturas, el hanyou sólo podía observar. Todo a su alrededor adoptó otra forma; podía ver a kilómetros de distancia gracias a su privilegiada visión, incluso oler. La sangre de demonio que corría por sus venas comenzó a circular con más fuerza y él disfrutó la sensación. ¿Desde cuando había soñado con saborear ese poder? No lo sabía, o tal vez sí. No había manera de describir aquello, simplemente se sentía libre y más poderoso que antes. En ese momento la espada comenzó de nuevo a palpitar, pero como la vez anterior, bastó un movimiento para detenerla.

-Y ahora voy a acabar con este imbécil. – dijo al tiempo de empuñar su espada.

-Espera – lo interrumpió la voz de su interior, provocando que InuYasha bajara la guardia un poco.

-¿Ahora que? – preguntó cortantemente.

-Déjame a mí el resto, tu poder es demasiado y no puedes contro…

-¡Eh esperado mucho tiempo para esto, no te dejaré todo el crédito! – interrumpió tajantemente la voz de InuYasha.

-De acuerdo, pero déjame ayudarte en…

-Ni lo sueñes, ahora soy más poderoso, puedo sentirlo y esta vez acabaré con él.

-Como quieras – dijo en tono resignado la voz – pero si te sales de control aunque sea un poco, intervendré y sellare de nuevo la sangre de demonio, estés de acuerdo o no.

Pero no había terminado de decir aquello cuando InuYasha ya había lanzado su segundo ataque. La descarga de poder fue tremenda. Era cierto: InuYasha no podía controlar tanto poder, sólo lanzaba ataques a diestra y siniestra, sin importarle lo demás.

La onda del ataque dio de lleno otra vez en la masa que volvía a unirse con un desagradable movimiento y quedó esparcida por el suelo del cráter y sus paredes.

-¡Maldición! – espetó InuYasha, más enfadado que antes - ¡Éste idiota no se muere con nada!

-Tranquilízate – interrumpió la voz, serenamente – o nunca lo desaparecerás.

-¿A que te refieres? – preguntó irritado el hanyou.

-Tienes que usar por lo menos más de la mitad para vencerlo; lo habrías vencido con el primer ataque, pero la sacerdotisa no te deja hacer el trabajo y no…

-¡Que se joda la sacerdotisa, maldición! – soltó InuYasha más enfurecido que antes - ¡Se irá al infierno junto con el imbécil de Naraku!

Y tras decir aquello, se lanzó hacia delante emanando un grito de guerra:

_-¡¡BAKU RYU HA!!_

_"Vaya, no esperaba que olvidara el nombre de la sacerdotisa tan pronto. Si no me apresuro, esto podría salirse de control" _pensó el dueño de la voz, mientras los remolinos de viento cortaban **todo** a su paso.

En los ojos cafés de Kagome se reflejó la destrucción e instantes después el miedo salió a flote cuando uno de los remolinos cortantes se acercaba rápidamente a donde estaban ella y el youkai.

Cerró los ojos por temor y trató de gritar, de eso estaba segura, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta. Solo sintió su cuerpo volar de una forma extraña.

Cuando los abrió, se vio rodeada de una extraña estola blanca como la nieve. "¿Sesshomaru?" susurró quedamente la chica. Y entonces comprendió. El demonio, con una velocidad asombrosa, tomó a Kagome y se elevaron en el aire en medio de aquel panorama de destrucción.

-Sesshomaru, ¿qué sucederá con InuYasha?

La voz de Kagome flotó en sus oídos, seguida de un temblor en la tierra cuando uno de los remolinos impactó con toda su fuerza sobre aquella masa, despedazándola por completo y levantando una nube de polvo.

-Lo hizo- escuchó decir a la chica con una nota de alegría.

Descendieron al piso suavemente y Kagome inmediatamente se separó un poco del demonio, esperando ver a InuYasha en medio de aquella nube de polvo.

-Espera Kagome, aún no sabemos que sucede y tu herida puede volver a abrirse- dijo Sesshomaru con tono autoritario.-"Además de que no sabemos si será él mismo."-pensó con amargura.

Los remolinos de viento cortante habían desaparecido, lo cual era una señal de que habían hecho su trabajo. De pronto, el aire se impregnó con un horrible olor a sangre. Kagome, un poco alejada de Sesshomaru, frunció la nariz e inmediatamente se cubrió la boca y nariz con el pañuelo blanco. El demonio al olerlo, agudizó sus sentidos al máximo. Ese olor no presagiaba nada bueno. Lo había olido antes.

A pocos metros de él, Kagome se detuvo en seco. Extrañado, el demonio le preguntó:

-¿Kagome que…?

La vio temblar y llevarse ambas manos al rostro para luego soltar un grito eufórico:

-¡InuYasha!

La chica corrió a través de la nube la cual poco a poco comenzaba a dispersarse, dejando ver el cráter con pedazos de la masa esparcidos en el piso. La silueta de InuYasha se recortaba siniestramente contra la nube de polvo. Kagome no vio sus ojos, rojos como la sangre fijos en ella. La chica solo quería estar con él.

Pero desde atrás, Sesshomaru los vio: sus ojos rojos dispuestos a matar a quien fuese. Una señal de alarma se encendió en su cabeza. Si no lo detenía, mataría a…

Se adelantó con toda su rapidez posible hasta donde la chica iba corriendo con una gran alegría. Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido…

Casi se vio reflejado en los ojos rojos de InuYasha; e inmediatamente escuchó como se desgarraba una tela, un grito de sorpresa y enseguida olió sangre.

Sesshomaru maldiciendo su impotencia, empujó a InuYasha quien estaba sobre él y sin pensarlo le gritó:

-¿¡Qué demonios pretendes!?

Una sonrisa maliciosa inundó el rostro del hanyou, mientras sacaba una de sus garras del interior del pecho de su hermano con un movimiento brusco. Sentir su propia sangre hizo que el youkai se asustara un poco: hacía tanto tiempo que no veía el rojo de su sangre.

-In-InuYasha… ¿P-por qué lo hi-hicicste?

Kagome los veía a una corta distancia de ella. Estaba segura de que aquel ataque era dirigido a ella, en el último segundo lo supo y trató de detenerse, pero Sesshomaru, creyendo lo mismo que ella, se lanzó hacia delante para detener a InuYasha, sin embargo el objetivo del hanyou era su hermano y no la chica. Atacándolo con fiereza, hundiéndole sus garras en el pecho a la altura del corazón, InuYasha sonreía de forma maliciosa, una sonrisa casi demoniaca en su rostro.

El tiempo parecía pasar lentamente y sólo se escuchaba el sonido leve del viento. Ninguno de los dos, hanyou y youkai se movía. La chica trató de moverse, pero parecía estar clavada al suelo.

InuYasha entonces se separó más de él. En sus ojos brilló una mirada asesina y Kagome sabiendo sus intenciones, logró moverse un poco hacia delante, pero luego se dio cuenta de su error.

Los ojos de InuYasha se clavaron en ella de una manera cruel. Instintivamente Kagome dio un paso hacia atrás y subió su puño, donde tenía firmemente agarrado el pañuelo, a la altura del pecho. Su respiración comenzó a tornarse agitada mientras sentía su piel erizarse por el miedo.

Entonces dio otro paso atrás.

E InuYasha se adelantó hacia ella en apenas un segundo.

Un grito agudo perforó el escaso silencio del bosque.

Apenas conciente, Sesshomaru trató de moverse pero no lo logró. Esa herida no era normal y él lo sabía. Así como sabía que la mente de InuYasha se había perdido para siempre.

El cuerpo de Kagome cayó aparentemente sin vida con un golpe sordo al suelo, pero antes de que cayera un susurro salió de sus labios, una sola palabra…

-InuYasha…- entonces su cuerpo impactó con el suelo.

Las manos del hanyou, manchadas de sangre ahora descansaban en los costados de su cuerpo mientras contemplaba a su víctima. No tenía pensado hacerle nada, pero su manera de moverse y ese rostro le recordó a alguien quien lo dejó en un estado peor que la muerte muchos años antes…

Entonces, aquel susurro de la chica antes de caer provocó un efecto en el hanyou.

Dolor, mucho dolor, seguido de una quemadura constante en sus manos. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras sus rasgos iban transformándose a como los tenía anteriormente. La voz, esa voz la conocía bien. Las marcas en sus mejillas cambiaron de negro a púrpura y luego fueron desvaneciéndose lentamente. La media luna en su frente desapareció junto con las marcas. Abrió los ojos de golpe y éstos cambiaron a su color habitual, sus colmillos disminuyeron junto con sus garras y su cuerpo pareció encogerse mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo, sosteniéndose con ambas manos del piso.

Su respiración era agitada y sudaba gotas frías de sudor amargo. Lentamente, como si volviera en el tiempo, los acontecimientos recientes poblaron su mente como si nunca hubiesen estado ahí, como si no se acordase y entonces recordó su nombre, el sonido de su propio nombre saliendo de _**sus**_ labios…

Sesshomaru no se movió, solo vio cada paso de la transformación de InuYasha. No podía creerlo y menos cuando lo oyó decir:

-¿Ka-kagome?

En los ojos de InuYasha se reflejó el miedo, la ira, la impotencia, la tristeza, al ver a la chica que tanto amaba en el suelo, sin una gota de vida. Había caído boca abajo y con creciente dolor el hanyou recordaba haberla herido en el pecho.

No se atrevió a moverla, ni siquiera el mismo se atrevía a respirar. No podía creerlo, se sentía miserable. Se sentó en el piso sin dejar de verla, temía que si dejaba de verla no reviviría, pero nada podía hacer ya.

-¿Por q-que? – alcanzó a susurrar mientras sentía lágrimas en sus ojos. Cerró su puño con fuerza y lo dejó caer en la tierra al tiempo que soltaba un grito que le desgarró la garganta.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**¡¡Hola!! Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y les pido una disculpa enorme debido a que no había podido actualizar antes, créanme resulta difícil cuando no tienes internet en tu casa y cuando te dejan muchos trabajos en la escuela ¬¬ pero ya estoy preparando el siguiente capitulo, asi que no se desesperen oki? También para aclararles que con el paso de los capítulos se darán cuenta de cambios (a veces radicales) conductas en los personajes :) pero créanme todo esta ligado y les va a sorprender un poco lo que les tengo preparado jeje **

**En fin, sin mas me despido porque ahora tengo clase jeje.. me arriesgo a llegar tarde con takl de que lean jajajaja Cuídense y dejen reviews… muchas gracias a _kariko-12 y a RefiraM_ por dejar nn en verdad hacen que escribir sea algo maravilloso ) lo cual de por si solo es algo increible :p ah y una cosa más: lo del principio es como termina pero no es el final :P espero haberme dado a entender jeje si no, esperen un poco más y lo sabrán D**

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takashi, por lo tanto no me pertenecen. Este fic NO esta hecho con fines lucrativos, es simplemente que me gusta la historia y ya, además de que la inspiración a veces llega... uds saben como es eso. n.n**

**LadyDarkness22**


End file.
